Worlds finest trio
by KryptonianPotato
Summary: Who knew an alien invasion could bring people together? Certainly not any of our heroes. But when the earths mightiest heroes come together to defeat the dominators, what happens to the earths finest trio, will change their lives, forever. (Karivarry) writen for Artemis08Luna's birthday.


Earth's finest trio

 **Hey guys and girls, it's the one, the only, Kryptonian Potato! Now, if you haven't read my author's note chapter in team Superflash, you won't know what is going on, so let me explain. For those of you who may not know, there is an author on FFN, called Artemis08Luna, and she writes Karivarry stories (Kara x Barry x Oliver) now I don't particularly ship karivarry (though her stories on that ship are very good, so check them out.) Anyway, her birthday is coming up, and she asked someone to write her a karivarry story, as she is the only main contributor to that ship, so, I decided to roll up my sleeves, and volunteer. Now this is not going to become a regular thing, (karivarry stories) because despite it being an interesting idea, I am a karry man, through and throughout. Also, a huge, huge, thanks to Chevalier_Lecteur, who helped me with the story. I was struggling to come up with ideas, and he really helped, doing mduh more than what he needed to do. This exchange was my idea, not concerning him, and yet, he really delivered, to make this possible,so please be sure to check out his profile, on FFN, and Wattpad. He does some amazing Karry stories. So yeah, enjoy, and Artemis08Luna, this one's for you.**

The invasion came without warning. Aliens, Dubbed the Dominators, invading the planet, with the soul purpose to rule world. It was tragic, lethal, and though Barry would never admit it, it was the distraction he needed. Barry hadn't been able to forgive himself for flashpoint. How could he? He had ruined the lives of everyone around him, his actions, resulted in the loss of Cisco's brother, and Caitlin's freedom. Now, the once proud bioengineer, was living in fear of her abilities, because of Barry's selfishness. Anyway, the Dominators. Creatures of death, terrorising earth, and killing anyone who stood up to them. Barry called Oliver and team arrow for backup, but in the back of his mind, he knew it wouldn't be enough. He needed more backup, and he knew exactly where to get it…

... **Earth 38**

Soon after the breach opened two men came out landing into Kara's apartment. One with long hair and stange glasses, the other a much more familiar face to Kara… A face that often appeared in some of Kara's favorite dreams, Barry Allen. Upon entering her apartment after the almost forgotten sound of said breach, Kara's smile lit up the room once she realized what was happening. Seeing Barry after so long… Was a blunt reminder of the feelings she harbored for the Scarlet Speedster. Hearing his awkward request for help on his earth… Her mind was made up. It was time to go to Earth 1… Time to speed things up...

 **Earth 1**

Oliver was standing in the STAR Labs warehouse with his arms crossed waiting alongside the team Sara joined, and his own. When a swirling blue cloud opened and… The most beautiful woman he had ever seen, wearing some sort of uniform and cape accompanied by his favorite speedster… Oh and Cisco was there too. But both were immediately forgotten when the woman spoke. He briefly wondered why Barry would bring such a seemingly innocent soul here. Speaking of Barry…

"Guys! Thanks for coming." Barry greeted everyone warmly, Happy to see so many heroes here to help.

"I thought you were bringing an alien Barry." A silent demand was heard in Oliver's statement/question.

Tripping over his words Barry awkwardly explained. "And, Yeah, W-, Uh, We did. Everybody this is... my friend Kara Danvers. Or as she's known on her earth, Supergirl…

"What makes her so super?" Jax asked unimpressed.

In reply, to everyone's shock and amazement she floated up 10 feet into the air before lasers shot out of her eyes and burned the 's' logo on her chest into the ground.

Oliver would be looking forward to working with this, Supergirl…and of course, Barry…

 **So, chapter one, I know, it was short, but there will be more coming, and yeah, what did you think? Good? Bad? And I'm really interested in what you guys think about Karivarry as a ship, so he sure to tell me in the comments. Anyway, peace out, enjoy, and be sure to check out my Superflash stories, because, as I said, I'm a karry man. I (probably) won't be uploading anymore karivarry stories after this, but if you liked it, make sure you check out Artemis08Luna's profile, as she has a lot of really good Karivarry stories, anyway, peace out, see ya, and I will be updating Team Superflash, and potentially We are one later today, if I can get it done.**


End file.
